


O Começo De Algo Novo

by Harry_Fado



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Not Word for Word, Song - Freeform, boy meets boy, lyrics, primeiro encontro, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como teria sido se Ryan e Troy tivessem se conhecido naquela noite do Karaokê, ao invés de Troy conhecer Gabriella.</p><p>PS: Isso é Slash, não gosta? Cai fora! Haters não são bem vindos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Algo Novo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Start of Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295649) by [Harry_Fado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado)



> Como disse no sumário, a fic é Ryan/Troy Slash, não gosta? Por favor, o botão de voltar tá bem alí em cima!

                                                     

Era uma noite sem muitos eventos, perto do ano novo, em um acampamento de férias, um lugar rodeado de montanhas e neve. Um garoto de cabelos castanhos, Troy Bolton, estava no ginásio de tal acampamento jogando basquetebol, treinando pesado acompanhado de seu pai, que também era seu treinador, tentando descobrir táticas novas para derrotar o time adversário. A porta do ginásio abre abruptamente, por ela passa uma mulher com a aparência parecida com a de Troy.

"Meninos, vamos dar um descanso, sim? Vocês passaram as férias inteiras neste ginásio. Hora de uma mudança de cenário!" Disse Lucille Bolton, seu tom de voz severo, sua boca formando um sorriso de canto.

"Mas mãe..." Retrucou Troy, junto de seu pai.

"Nada de mas, já pro chuveiro! Tem uma festa para jovens acontecendo no salão principal do acampamento, vai se divertir." Disse sua mãe, sua expressão ainda severa.

"Vai campeão, a gente termina essa partida outra hora." Disse seu pai, dando um sorriso rouco.

Jack Bolton se aproximou de sua esposa, dando-a um beijo apaixonado. Neste meio termo, Troy já estava a caminho da porta, seu passo apressado, fugindo da cena.

"Ok, ok!"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Patinho, querido, o que você está fazendo aqui ainda? Você não ia ir para a festa?" Derby Evans perguntou; seu vestido de gala rosa brilhando na luz fluorescente do quarto temporário de Ryan Evans, seu filho.

"Eu ia. Mas eu achei que ficar aqui vendo _Legalmente Loira_ era melhor. Sinto saudades da Shar." Disse Ryan, deitado de bruços na cama, fitando a televisão onde o filme em questão estava passando.

"Oh querido, você vai ver sua irmã em uma semana, quando formos para _Lava_ _Springs_ nos reunir com ela e seu pai. Vá se divertir. Eu ouvi dizer que tem uma máquina de karaokê na festa." Derby falou com um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios.

"Está bem, então. Vou porque você pediu." Ryan levantou-se da cama, calçou os sapatos que estavam ao lado da mesma e deu um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe, saindo porta a fora com passos animados.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Troy entrou no salão onde acontecia a festa de ano novo para os jovens, avistou duas meninas cantando em um palco, acompanhadas pelo instrumental de uma maquina de karaokê, ambas cantando desconfortavelmente o final de uma música com ritmo agitado. Um garoto ruivo subiu no palco e agradeceu as cantoras pela coragem de cantar ali e, logo em seguida, perguntou quem estava disposto a cantar a próxima musica.

Troy caminhava sem prestar atenção para onde estava indo, em questão disto acaba se colidindo com alguém que também não estava prestando muita atenção para onde andava.

"Nossa, desculpa. Eu estava distraído." Disse Troy para um garoto loiro de olhos azuis. De repente um holofote é posto em cima de ambos, dois garotos robustos os puxando para o palco.

"Espera, espera, eu não sei cantar." Dizia Troy quando se tocou do que se tratava.

"Vai ter que cantar." Falou um dos garotos, dando um microfone para o moreno.

Ryan estava um pouco confuso quando a música começou, mas tinha confiança de que daria o seu melhor. Ele estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável na frente de tanta gente desconhecida e sem sua irmã a seu lado.

Troy fitou Ryan com olhos de quem estava um pouco assustado mas quando começou a cantar, ao mesmo tempo, se acalmava.

 

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Ryan olhava Troy de canto, suas bochechas estavam rosadas, sua postura um pouco retraída, mas a mão segurava o microfone de maneira firme.

 

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart (Oooh)_

_To all the possibilities_

Troy estava ficando animado, confiante de que o garoto loiro ao seu lado não o deixaria na mão. Ryan corou um pouco mais ao notar o entusiasmo do moreno.

 

_Oooh_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right, to be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Enquanto cantava Troy se aproximava de Ryan, dançando no ritmo da musica, o loiro, sem saber o que fazer, deu alguns passos pra trás quase caindo do palco, mas com a ajuda de um dos garotos robustos ele volta para onde estava, dando um sorriso envergonhado para Troy, o moreno respondeu lhe mandando uma piscadela, um sorriso charmoso em sua face.

 

_Oooh yeaah_

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_Oh yeah_

_And the world looks so much brighter (Brighter, brighter)_

_With you by my side (by my side)_

 

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it's for real_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right, to be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Troy canta animadamente, cara a cara com Ryan, ambos sorrindo largamente, seus sorrisos contagiando sua platéia, todos movendo no ritmo contagiante da música.

 

_I never knew that it could happen_

_'Till it happened to me, oooh yeah_

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see, ooh_

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right, to be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it’s the start of something new_

_It feels so right, (to be) to be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)_

_I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

Ambos terminam a música olhando nos olhos do outro, a respiração ofegante, mas acalmando. Sorrisos de admiração em suas faces.

"Troy!" Diz o moreno, estendendo uma mão.

"Ryan!" Diz o loiro, apertando a mão do moreno rapidamente.

"Incrível! Incrível! Palmas para ambos, por favor!" Disse o garoto ruivo, batendo palmas.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Mas sério, você tem uma voz incrível! Onde você aprendeu a cantar desse jeito?" Falou Troy animadamente, uma mão movendo excitadamente, a outra segurando um copo de chocolate quente.

“Eu canto em musicais com a minha irmã, desde que éramos crianças.” Explicou Ryan, um pouco envergonhado.

“Nossa! Que maneiro!” Troy disse entusiasmado. As bochechas de Ryan ficaram avermelhadas.

“Você tem a voz de quem canta bastante, também!” Ryan disse, tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

“Ah, claro! Meu chuveiro é o meu fã número #1!” Troy replicou sarcasticamente, dando uma piscadela na direção do loiro. Ryan dá uma risada discreta.

“9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!” Se era ouvido por todos os lados, jovens contando regressivamente a chegada do novo ano. Todos estavam animados.

“Bom, é melhor eu ir dar feliz ano novo para a minha mãe!” Disse Ryan, relutantemente.

“É, eu também!” Troy falou, acenando excitadamente. “Digo, não a sua mãe, a minha mãe... e o meu pai.” Continuou ele, sem jeito.

“Eu ligo pra você! Amanhã eu ligo pra você!”

“Isso!” Acenou Troy, um sorriso no rosto.  
“Aqui, coloca o teu número!” Falou Ryan, colocando seu celular nas mãos do moreno.

“Você também!” Troy disse, entregando o seu celular para Ryan.

“Oh, está bem!” Exclamou o loiro com entusiasmo.

Após trocarem de número, ambos tiraram fotos de si mesmos para o celular do outro, e devolveram os mesmos para o dono.

“Só pra você saber,” começou Troy. “cantar com você foi a melhor parte das minhas férias!” Disse ele, sorrindo para o loiro.

“Igualmente!” Afirmou o loiro, um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Ambos se despediram, sem saber que se encontrariam outra vez, talvez até mais cedo do que imaginavam.


	2. Sala de Aula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma semana depois e Troy não recebeu nem uma mensagem, ou ligação, do garoto loiro com a voz incrível e os olhos ainda mais incríveis. E toda vez que ele tentava formular uma mensagem de texto, com a gramática correta e sem devaneios, ele dava com o pé atrás.

Uma semana depois e Troy não recebeu nem uma mensagem, ou ligação, do garoto loiro com a voz incrível e os olhos ainda mais incríveis. E toda vez que ele tentava formular uma mensagem de texto, com a gramática correta e sem devaneios, ele dava com o pé atrás. E agora as aulas estavam recomeçando, e ele teria que se concentrar no jogo de basquete que iria ter na próxima semana. _East High_ está exatamente do jeito que estava quando ele a viu da última vez, com muitos alunos na frente da escola conversando, dançando e alguns até cantando. Líderes de torcida e atletas por todo lado. Nerds da matemática em um grande grupo no canto, livros nas mãos, alguns conversando animadamente, alguns lendo. Ele tinha quase certeza de que um deles estava lendo _Harry Potter_. Skatistas iam e voltavam, sem um destino em mente, pulando e fazendo manobras com seus skates ou bicicletas. E Troy? Troy estava recém saindo do ônibus.

“Ei, Troy! Como estavam as férias?” Perguntou Chad Danforth, o melhor amigo de Troy.

“Tava maneira! Joguei basquete, um pouco de snowboard, mais basquete, nada mais que isso! E as suas?”

“Fui pra praia com meus pais, tentei atrair umas gatinhas, você sabe, o de sempre.” Chad disse com um sorriso de canto. Os garotos, atletas que se aproximaram da dupla quando Troy saiu do ônibus, deram uns tapinhas nas costas de Chad, alguns murmurando em aprovação. Troy apenas rolou os olhos. Isso estava ficando velho.

“Eu não saberia dizer.”

“Cara, nós precisamos te arranjar uma namorada, pra você parar de reclamar!” Zeke, que estava em algum lugar no meio da multidão de garotos, disse.

“Nah, eu to bem! Arranja uma pra você mesmo. Feliz ano novo, galera!” Troy disse, caminhando em direção da porta já que o sino para a primeira aula soava através da escola.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Ryan estava um pouco confuso sobre _East High_ , a escola tinha muitos atletas e líderes de torcida, o que era incomum na sua antiga escola, e Sharpay estava agindo de maneira mais adoidada do que o normal. Era uma reviravolta total do jeito que ela era em casa. Somos gêmeos, sabe? Gêmeos fraternos, mas gêmeos de qualquer forma, e ele estava acostumado com seu jeito exigente, era como ela expressava seus sentimentos para qualquer um, e o motivo de nossos pais fazerem ambos frequentarem escolas diferentes, para que eles não fossem muito dependentes um do outro e para que sua irmã não abusasse do poder que ela tinha sobre ele e fazer dele seu servo. Eles decidiram que já que era o segundo ano do ensino médio de ambos, e Ryan aprendeu a dizer não para a irmã, então ambos eram confiáveis o bastante para frequentar a mesma escola.

O problema era que no momento em que Sharpay colocou um pé dentro da escola ela mudou completamente. Havia propósito em sua maneira de andar, sua expressão calma virou fria e indiferente, sua postura ficou reta e rígida, como se ela estivesse em uma passarela e o corpo estudantil fosse a sua audiência, como se ela fosse a Abelha Rainha.

E de repente, pelo jeito que os atletas e líderes de torcida e nerds da matemática e skatistas todos saíram de seu caminho, Ryan percebeu que era exatamente isso que ela era.

A irmã dele era a Vadia Líder no Comando (HBIC).

Essa era uma realização assustadora.

E então ele ouviu algo, a última coisa que ele achava que ouviria sobre a sua irmã, da boca de um dos atletas que estavam mais próximos.

“A princesa do gelo voltou do Pólo Norte! Escondam-se, seu olhar é congelante.”

Ele tinha quase certeza de que Sharpay deu um sorriso quando ouviu isso. Tenebroso.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Era a primeira aula do dia, com a Senhora Darbus que não havia chegado ainda, então Troy apenas sentava na carteira da frente da sala tentando não prestar atenção nos seus colegas loucos, que estavam falando sobre coisas aleatórias e aleatoriamente o incomodando em turnos sobre o que ele fez nas férias. Aparentemente “basquete, um pouco de snowboard, mais basquete” não era resposta o suficiente para eles.

Então um borrão cor-de-rosa que só podia ser Sharpay Evans, porque ninguém mais usa tanto rosa em _East High_ a não ser ela, parou em sua frente.

“Oi Troy!” Ela disse brilhantemente, acenando pra ele.

Toda vez que ele ouve Sharpay falar ele pode imaginar pequenos unicórnios e nuvens de arco-íris, que estão dançando em volta de sua cabeça, serem assassinados por pequenos flocos de neve. Ele nem sabe por que, mas a imagem mental faz com que conversas sérias sejam um pouco difíceis entre eles.

“Sharpay.” Ele dá um aceno em sua direção, ganhando um sorriso de cegar, seriamente de cegar. E então ela vai sentar na carteira mais próxima da janela, pra tentar e brilhar mais que o sol, ele supõe.

Ele quase perde a entrada da próxima pessoa que entra na sala, quase.

Vestindo uma apertada, _bem_ apertada, calça de couro rosa choque e uma camiseta preta é o cara que ele vem pensando a semana inteira. Cabelo loiro brilhando na luz da sala de aula, uma expressão de incerteza em sua bela face. E então ele enxergou Troy, sentado bem na frente, seus olhos lindos se arregalando com surpresa. Ele deu uns passos para dentro da sala, para mais perto da carteira de Troy, sua boca se movendo, mas nenhum som saindo dela. Ele estava claramente surpreso em ver o moreno ali.

“Bom dia, classe! Eu espero que vocês tiveram ótimas férias.” A entrada da Senhora Darbus surpreende Ryan fazendo com que ele se sentasse na carteira vazia mais próxima, que aconteceu de estar ao lado da de Troy.

O loiro se virou um pouco na direção do moreno, sua voz quase inaudível para Troy. “Nós vamos conversar depois da aula, ok?”

Troy acenou quase que imperceptivelmente.

Ele não podia conter a sensação de que algo extraordinário estava para acontecer em _East High_. Ele não sabia se era algo bom ou ruim.

“Oh, vejo que o aluno novo está aqui. Ryan Evans, eu presumo? Irmão de Sharpay?” Senhora Darbus perguntou, direcionando sua atenção para o loiro na carteira ao meu lado. Ele acenou.

Não pude conter a minha surpresa e nem a minha incredulidade. O bondoso, interessante, garoto que eu conheci nas minhas férias é o irmão da princesa do gelo? Como é que é?

“Bem vindo ao _East High_ , Sr. Evans. Eu espero que sua estadia seja agradável! Agora, alunos, vejam a lista de atividades extracurriculares no hall de entrada...”

“Tudo bem cara?” Eu ouvi Chad dizer da carteira atrás da minha. Eu lhe dei um aceno firme. Mas a sensação de que o meu mundo iria virar de cabeça pra baixo estava firme em meus instintos. E eu tinha quase certeza de que Ryan seria o maior motivo para isto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei aonde esta história está me levando, mas enquanto eu tiver uma musa me guiando e torcendo por mim ela continuará sendo feita. Não sei quando será o próximo capítulo, vou esperar a musa me inspirar. <3


	3. A Conversa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ei!” Falou Troy quando avistou Ryan sair da sala da Senhora Darbus.

“Ei!” Falou Troy quando avistou Ryan sair da sala da Senhora Darbus.

“Ei! Eu não...” Começou Ryan, animado.

“...acredito! Bem eu...” Completou Troy, sua expressão confusa.

“...também não. Que mundo pequeno!” Finalizou o loiro.

“É! Mas como?” Inquiriu o moreno.

“Meus pais decidiram que agora eu estou mentalmente mais forte a ponto de dizer não pra minha irmã eu posso frequentar a mesma escola que ela de novo.” Explicou Ryan. A expressão confusa de Troy clareou quando a realização se alojou em sua mente.

“Isso, na verdade, faz muito sentido.” Brincou o moreno em um tom sussurrado, mais pra si mesmo do que para o loiro. Ryan fez uma expressão de ofensa, seus lábios formando um sorriso pequeno, fazendo Troy soltar uma risada curta.

“Eu não acredito que você vive em Albuquerque! Eu tentei te achar no saguão no dia do ano novo.”

“Nós tivemos que ir embora de manhã.” Sussurrou o moreno.

“Por que você está sussurrando?” Perguntou o loiro, em um tom baixo, olhando para os lados. Troy parecia confuso por um momento.

“Eu não faço idéia.” Disse Troy, dando risada. Ryan deu uma risadinha, suas bochechas corando.

“E aí, Troy!” Falou um Wildcat que estava passando por perto, aparecendo quase do nada, assustando ambos os garotos.

“E aí!” Troy cumprimentou. Ele olhava o garoto ir embora com uma expressão pensativa e então direcionou seu olhar na direção de Ryan. “Nós precisamos conversar em privado.”

“Claro!” O loiro acenou, franzindo a testa ao ouvir o tom de voz sério de Troy.

“Não é nada ruim, acredito eu. Só algo que me veio agora. Nós conversaremos depois do almoço. Então, onde é a sua próxima aula?” Perguntou Troy, colocando seu braço nos ombros de Ryan, puxando-o mais para dentro da escola, na direção da próxima aula do loiro.

Nenhum deles notou observadores olhos castanhos os vendo ir, brilhando com desprazer.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Logo após o almoço, onde Troy sentou com os Jogadores e as Líderes de Torcida e Ryan sentou com sua irmã, eles se encontraram na porta da frente onde Troy guiou Ryan até eles chegarem ao terraço do clube de ciências.

“Nossa! Isso é incrível. Como você encontrou isso?” Perguntou Ryan, admirando as plantas e flores no dito terraço.

“Clube de ciências.” Respondeu Troy. O loiro deu um ‘hum’ de entendimento.

“Então, sobre o que você quer falar?” Inquiriu Ryan, olhando diretamente pra Troy, depois de sentar em um banco.

“Isso é difícil pra eu dizer então apenas me ouça, ok?” Perguntou o moreno, olhos arregalados, fitando Ryan seriamente.

“É claro, Troy!” Acenou o loiro, sua face demonstrando preocupação. Troy sentou do seu lado no banco, inspirando fundo.

“Ok. Agora ou nunca.” O moreno sussurrou pra si mesmo. “Você lembra como nos conhecemos, certo? Naquela noite incrível, onde cantamos juntos, eu me senti com nunca antes. Cantar com você foi realmente a melhor parte das minhas férias e você não faz idéia do quão incrível eu me senti...”

“Eu sei! Eu sei por que eu me senti da mesma maneira! Foi excitante e surpreendente. Foi a melhor parte das minhas férias também!” Interrompeu o loiro, acenando excitadamente, seus olhos brilhando. Troy lhe deu um sorriso de canto. “Foi como se... como se...”

“Como se você fosse uma pessoa diferente? Você mesmo, talvez, mas dez vezes melhor? Como se nós nos conhecêssemos desde sempre? É, foi como eu me senti.” Completou Troy. “E eu amei essa sensação. De ser completamente eu, de ser honesto comigo mesmo e eu devo isso a você. Eu sei como é isso porque você cantou comigo naquela noite, você decidiu não me deixar na mão. E foi mágico. E eu quero esse sentimento de novo.” Disse Troy, sincero.

“Eu também!” Concordou Ryan, hipnotizado pela veracidade de Troy.

“Eu tenho a sensação de que traríamos o melhor um no outro. E é por isso que eu tenho algo para te perguntar.”

“Só perguntar.” Falou Ryan, franzindo a testa em confusão.

“Você gostaria de sair em um encontro comigo?” Perguntou o moreno rapidamente.

“Eu... nossa...” Ryan estava chocado. “Eu, sim, é claro que eu gostaria!” Aceitou o loiro, sorrindo largamente. Troy soltou um suspiro de alívio.

“Fantástico!” Disse o moreno com um sorriso, que logo se transformou em um franzido sério. “Eu tenho outro algo pra te perguntar.” Ele disse seriamente. “Vamos manter isto entre nós, ok? Eu não quero que os meus amigos pensem que eu não me importo com o campeonato que está pra acontecer logo. Eu prometo que não é por eu estar com vergonha de você, ou algo do tipo.”

“Ok, Troy! Sem problemas.” Disse o loiro com um sorriso. “Eu notei que basquete é importante pra você. Não me verá reclamando.”

“Obrigado!” Falou Troy olhando nos olhos do loiro, pegando uma das mãos de Ryan nas suas e apertando um pouquinho, em gratidão.

Eles ficaram assim, olhando nos olhos um do outro e de mãos dadas, por um tempo. E quando o sinal soou, eles se abraçaram forte antes de irem para suas respectivas salas de aula, sorrindo brilhantemente para qualquer um que passasse por eles. Nada poderia arruinar sua excitação. Nada poderia estourar sua feliz bolhinha de felicidade.

Pelo menos não naquele exato momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me desculpem se o capítulo foi meloso, mas foi assim que o meu cérebro quis que fosse! Digam-me o que pensam!


	4. Cabeça no Jogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy passou o resto da semana jogando basquete, estudando e se encontrando com Ryan.

Troy passou o resto da semana jogando basquete, estudando e se encontrando com Ryan entre períodos e depois da aula, ou seja, quando ele não estava jogando basquete e treinando para o campeonato que iria acontecer na próxima semana.

Eles tiveram seu encontro no dia seguinte do dia em que Troy fez a pergunta.

Foi um sucesso absoluto.

Eles jantaram em um restaurante, foram ao cinema, caminharam em volta do cinema de mãos dadas e simplesmente se divertiram enquanto conheciam melhor um ao outro. E quando era hora de ir embora Troy deu carona para Ryan, o deixou na frente de sua casa e o deu um beijo no rosto e um abraço apertado como boa noite.

Foi uma noite incrivelmente surpreendente. Ambos os garotos concordavam nisso.

No dia seguinte eles se encontraram na entrada da escola, indo juntos para a aula da Senhora Darbus.

E dessa forma eles se encontraram todas as manhãs, sempre cumprimentando um ao outro com um pequeno, e discreto, sorriso, apertando as mãos e indo para as aulas juntos, conversando animadamente sobre tudo e mais um pouco.

No final da semana todo mundo notou que o garoto loiro e o moreno estavam colados um ao outro, nunca vistos sem o outro por perto, sempre sorrindo e conversando animadamente, mãos movendo rapidamente.

Os wildcats notaram que seu capitão estava mais severo na hora do treino, quase tão severo quanto o seu treinador. Eles também notaram que ele estava mais relaxado, dando tudo de si e um pouco a mais em todos os treinos, fazendo-os mais determinados a massacrar o time adversário. Era uma boa mudança.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Jack Bolton estava confuso. O dia do jogo estava chegando e o filho dele estava ficando cada vez mais determinado a cada dia que passava. Ele observava, impressionado, Troy colocar os garotos a trabalhar, tendo certeza de que não havia nenhum ponto fraco no time ou na estratégia, tendo certeza de que eles iriam dar tudo pra ganhar.

Mas não era isso que deixava Jack confuso.

Não.

Era o sorriso brilhante do seu filho que o cumprimentava todas as manhãs desde o segundo dia de aula. Era os abraços que ele já não estava acostumado a ganhar desde que Troy tinha nove anos e “eu sou grandão agora, papai. Abraços são pra bebês”. Era o beijo na bochecha, depois do café da manhã, que era tão melecado quanto era quando Troy tinha sete anos. Era os olhos brilhantes e os sorrisos e as piadinhas abusadas que ele não estava mais acostumado a ver dentro de casa desde que Troy começou o Ensino Médio.

Jack estava confuso e curioso do por que a repentina mudança de humor de seu filho? Sim! Ele iria meter o nariz onde não era chamado, provavelmente arruinando tudo e fazendo o seu filho voltar a ser mal humorado e aborrecido? Nem que o pagassem!

Porque Troy acordou no segundo dia de aula assoviando e sorrindo brilhantemente para eles e os desejando um bom dia enquanto puxava ele e Lucille para abraços e beijos e com olhos brilhando de uma forma que eles não viam fazia um tempo.

O garotinho brilhante deles estava de volta.

Jack chorou no banheiro, ele estava tão feliz de ver seu filho sorrindo sem preocupações novamente, não importava a razão por trás disso.

Mas ele não tinha tempo pra ficar pensando sobre isso. O dia do jogo estava perto. Ele tinha um time pra treinar. Ele tinha um capitão para se orgulhar.


	5. O Ciúmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A semana passou lenta e, para alguns, terrivelmente. De repente é o dia do jogo!

“Ok, o que está acontecendo entre você e o Troy Bolton?” Esta foi a primeira coisa que Ryan ouviu na segunda-feira da semana do jogo.

“Nada, mana!” Respondeu Ryan.

“Se não fosse nada a escola inteira não estaria falando de vocês dois por quase uma semana.” Sharpay Evans disse ferozmente. “Eu vou perguntar de novo: O que está acontecendo entre você e o Troy Bolton?” Sharpay perguntou, cutucando o peito de Ryan com o dedo.

Ryan deu um suspiro cansado.

“Me promete que não vai dizer pra ninguém?” Ele perguntou. Depois de olhar pra ele de forma pensativa por alguns segundos ela acenou. “Nós nos conhecemos no acampamento, sabe, aquele que eu e a mamãe fomos, e nós cantamos juntos num karaokê que tinha na festa. Eu não achava que a gente ia se encontrar de novo, mas aqui estamos, indo para a mesma escola. É isso que está acontecendo. Troy e eu nos conhecemos nas férias. Nós somos amigos. Estamos nos conhecendo melhor. É isso.” Ryan respondeu, escondendo um pouco a verdade, mas o que Sharpay não sabia, a escola não ia ficar sabendo.

“Só isso?” Ela perguntou incrédula.

“Aham!” Ryan acenou.

“Não tem nenhum caso escandaloso?” Ela perguntou novamente, ainda mais incrédula e um pouco esperançosa.

“Nah!” Ryan balançou a cabeça.

“Nossa, você é um tédio!” Sharpay disse irritada, desfilando porta a fora do quarto de Ryan.

“Desculpa mana, mas eu quero que isto dure.” Ryan sussurrou pra si mesmo, observando sua irmã sair.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A semana passou lenta e, para alguns, terrivelmente. De repente é o dia do jogo! Todo mundo estava excitado para ver os Wildcats jogar contra o seu rival. Os Wildcats estavam confiantes de que eles iriam dar o seu melhor; afinal, era o jogo mais importante da temporada. O capitão e o treinador deles os treinaram até o limite, eles sabiam as estratégias, eles sabiam o que fazer, e eles se apoiavam uns nos outros para fazer todos se orgulharem. Era isto que eles iam fazer no jogo. Deixar todos orgulhosos.

Mas havia um jogador que não estava se sentindo tão confiante consigo mesmo. Chad Danforth estava confuso e preocupado. Troy estava passando mais tempo com Ryan Evans do que com ele. O garoto estava preocupado que Troy estava trocando de melhor amigo. E isso não era legal. Nem um pouco.

Então Chad precisava confrontar Troy antes que ele enlouqueça por causa disso e estrague o jogo.

“Posso conversar com você em privado, por favor?” Perguntou Chad, seriamente, no momento em que eles entraram no vestiário dos garotos.

“Sim, claro.” Respondeu Troy, um pouco confuso.

Eles caminharam até onde estava mais silencioso no vestiário, Troy sentando em um banco. Chad parou na sua frente, o olhando nos olhos.

“Ok, eu estou confuso. O que está acontecendo entre você e o Evans?”

“Nada está acontecendo!” Disso Troy um pouco surpreso. Isso não era sobre o que ele pensava que era.

“Tem sim algo acontecendo! Você não fala mais comigo, a não ser que nós estamos treinando e você precisa me corrigir em alguma coisa.” Chad retrucou.

“Isso não é verdade!” Troy exclamou.

“É sim! Você nem percebeu, não é? Você gasta todo o seu tempo livre com ele hoje em dia, não tem lugar para os amigos em sua agenda ocupada.” Chad estava ficando irritado, sua voz falhando em algumas palavras.

“Você está com ciúmes do Ryan?” Troy perguntou incrédulo.

“Sim! Eu estou pirando com ciúmes do Loirinho! Nós não temos mais tempo pra nós. Somos amigos desde o jardim de infância e de repente meu cartão de melhor amigo é revogado por causa de alguém que você mal conhece!” Chad disse, ficando mais irritado. A expressão incrédula de Troy se transformou para uma de culpa.

“Você está certo. Eu tenho sido um péssimo melhor amigo.” O garoto de olhos azuis disse, culpa manchando suas palavras.

“Sim, você tem sido!” Chad retrucou, sua irritação cedendo.

“Eu tenho um motivo muito bom.” Troy prometeu.

“Fala, então.” Chad sentou no banco ao lado de Troy.

“Ryan e eu estamos vendo um ao outro.” Troy falou rapidamente.

“Sim, eu sei. Esse é o motivo de estarmos tendo esta conversa.” Chad estava ficando exasperado de novo.

“Não, você não entendeu. Nós estamos nos vendo.” Quando a expressão de Chad não mudou Troy tentou ser mais direto. “Ele é meu namorado.” Pronto, ele disse.

“Teu o quê?” Chad estava quase certo de que ele ouviu errado.

“Ele é meu namorado!” Troy exclamou.

“Namorado?” Perguntou o garoto de olhos castanhos, Troy acenou. “Tipo, não é o teu novo melhor amigo?” Troy acenou novamente, desta vez um pouco confuso. “Ah, graças aos céus. Eu pensei que eu estava sendo substituído! Não me assuste assim de novo, cara!” Chad exclamou, se sentindo aliviado.

“Vou tentar.” Disse Troy, se sentindo um pouco aliviado também.

“Eu tinha quase certeza de que você estava me substituindo por ele quando eu vi vocês dois conversando depois da aula da Senhora Darbus naquele primeiro dia! Nossa, eu me sinto muito melhor agora.” Chad disse enquanto se levantava do banco e ia em direção ao seu armário, se sentindo completamente relaxado pela primeira vez em semanas, deixando Troy sozinho no banco.

“É, eu também.” Troy disse pra si mesmo com um sorriso.

Então ele se levantou para ir se arrumar. Era um jogo importante, afinal, não havia tempo pra sonhar acordado sobre cabelos loiros e olhos azuis no momento. Troy vai ajudar o time dele a acabar com os rivais. E ele vai celebrar sua vitória com sua pessoa preferida. Ele mal podia esperar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora! Comecei a universidade e fiquei um pouco ocupado. Mas qui está! Espero que tenham gostado! :3


	6. A Comemoração

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eles ganharam o jogo! Seu time foi incrível e eles ganharam o jogo contra o principal rival da escola. Era uma sensação incrível! E agora era hora de comemorar.

O jogo foi incrível, desafiador e divertido, era tudo o que os Wildcats pensavam que seria! Os dias e as horas que eles se dedicaram à sua estratégia e treinando duro, dando tudo de si, valeram completamente à pena. Eles tinham certeza disso! Especialmente quando eles ganharam o jogo mais importante da temporada, graças à sua determinação, graças ao seu treinador e ao seu capitão.

Quando eles viraram, em sincronia, para felicitar o seu capitão pela vitória, ele não estava mais lá.

Foi Zeke que o viu primeiro, andando com determinação em direção às arquibancadas, ele cutucou a pessoa ao lado dele, que era o Chad, e apontou com um dedo na direção de Troy. Logo todos Wildcats estavam olhando, confusos quanto ao que estava acontecendo. E então Chad olhou para onde Troy olhava e finalmente entendeu.

"Oh, isso vai ser imenso." Ele disse para si mesmo. Zeke e Jason o ouviram, mas não entenderam.

Eles viram o treinador Bolton abordar e parar Troy, viram eles ter uma breve conversa e, em seguida, Troy continuou andando, deixando seu pai olhando para suas costas, também confuso.

Eles viram Troy se aproximar de alguém sentado no banco inferior das arquibancadas, alguém loiro. Eles primeiro pensaram que ele estava se aproximando de Sharpay Evans, a princesa do gelo, mas quando ele estendeu a mão quem a pegou foi seu irmão, Ryan Evans.

O loiro e o moreno estavam se encarando intensamente, podia se sentir a tensão enquanto eles estavam conversando em silêncio. E, em seguida, o loiro acenou com a cabeça. Apenas uma vez.

Aparentemente era tudo o que precisava ser feito.

O casal estava alheio ao silêncio gritante em torno deles enquanto eles se beijavam pela primeira vez.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Eles ganharam o jogo! Seu time foi incrível e eles ganharam o jogo contra o principal rival da escola. Era uma sensação indescritível! E agora era hora de comemorar.

Ele andava com propósito, a passos largos, em direção à sua pessoa preferida. Ele se distraiu de sua missão por causa de seu pai, que estava chamando seu nome, um sorriso nos lábios.

"Troy! O que você está fazendo? Vai comemorar com seu time!" Disse o treinador Jack Bolton.

"Eu vou! Só preciso fazer algo importante primeiro." Troy respondeu, caminhando em direção ao seu destino anterior.

Não demorou muito até que ele se aproximou dos gêmeos. Ele estendeu a mão para Ryan, ignorando momentaneamente o olhar sagaz de Sharpay. Ryan pegou a mão dele com uma expressão nervosa.

Ele disse tudo o que ele queria dizer com os olhos, sem realmente proferir uma palavra. Ele expressou que isso era exatamente o que ele queria fazer, que ele estava completamente certo, que eles não precisavam se esconder mais.

E Ryan concordou. Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez. Apenas um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

Era tudo o que Troy precisava.

Ele puxou o menino loiro pra perto, suas mãos nos quadris dele, e o beijou pela primeira vez.

Era tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Foi mágico e natural e explosivo e queimava, deixava marcas invisíveis de queimadura por todo seu ser, queimando prazerosamente. Ele tentou expressar tudo o que estava sentindo naquele beijo, tentou mostrar o quanto ele já se importava com o loiro, o quanto ele amava a sua companhia, amava segurar sua mão, amava ver seu sorriso e seus olhos expressivos. E ele sentiu Ryan devolver estes mesmos sentimentos para ele. Era de arrepiar.

Ele esqueceu o mundo à sua volta, porque ele tinha a pessoa mais incrível em seus braços. Ele se esqueceu de seu pai e seu time que estavam na quadra. Ele esqueceu que sua mãe e Sharpay estavam nas arquibancadas. A única coisa em sua mente era seu anjo loiro e as sensações incríveis que beijá-lo causava.

Até que eles foram interrompidos por uma voz fria, tão fria que o fogo queimando dentro dele apagou instantaneamente.

"Ryan, o que está acontecendo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma amiga me disse que tenho que cuidar para não mudar entre 1ª e 3ª pessoa, e realmente nunca havia percebido que fazia isso, tentarei ter mais cuidado quanto a isto a partir de agora, juro. Até a próxima.


	7. Coração Partido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vamos, Ryan, já faz duas semanas desde que você falou comigo. Abre a porta!" Sharpay Evans disse, enquanto batia na porta do quarto de seu irmão. Não houve resposta, mas ela não estava surpresa com isso.

"Vamos, Ryan, já faz duas semanas desde que você falou comigo. Abre a porta!" Sharpay Evans disse, enquanto batia na porta do quarto de seu irmão. Não houve resposta, mas ela não estava surpresa com isso.

Desde que seu pai disse que Ryan estava proibido de ver Troy Bolton, logo depois dos Wildcats vencerem seu campeonato, Ryan se tornou incomunicável. Ele não falava com ninguém na casa, nem mesmo ela. Seu pai era persona non grata em sua presença. Toda vez que seu pai tentava se aproximar dele Ryan parava o que ele estava fazendo, se virava e saía da sala, e só voltaria se ele soubesse com convicção que seu pai não estava mais lá.

Era cansativo. Mas também desolador.

Desolador porque toda vez que sua mãe chegava perto de Ryan, ele olhava para ela e depois que via sua expressão simpática e carinhosa seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, então em seguida ele se virava, corria para fora da sala e se trancava em seu quarto. Toda vez que algo semelhante acontecia dava para ouvi-lo chorando dentro de seu quarto. A primeira vez que ela o ouviu fez o coração dela doer por ele. Ela queria poder fazer algo.

Ela simplesmente não podia, no entanto. Se ela fizesse algo, seu pai lhe prometeu que ele iria mandá-la embora para um internato onde houvesse punição se você não obedecesse a regra de ‘uniforme todos os dias’ o que tornaria impossível para ela se expressar com suas roupas e moda, e ela não queria isso. Não sabendo que seu irmão precisava dela. E uniformes eram simplesmente horríveis.

Ela não sabia por que seu pai estava sendo tão cruel.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Nós fizemos algo errado?" Essa não era a primeira vez que Troy fazia esta pergunta em particular nas duas semanas desde o jogo, mas isso não fazia a sensação de impotência menos poderosa em seu coração ou no de Lucille. Seu filho estava sofrendo emocionalmente e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer sobre isso além de tentar confortá-lo.

"Vocês não fizeram nada de errado, amor. O pai de Ryan é que está errado por proibir vocês de se ver, sem motivo aparente. Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo." Disse Lucille Bolton para seu filho, enquanto ela brincava com seu cabelo, tentando confortá-lo.

"Mas é tão difícil! Vejo ele todos os dias na escola, mas eu não posso nem mesmo falar com ele! Toda vez que me aproximo dele, Sharpay surge do nada como um demônio do inferno e leva ele embora." Troy disse com um pequeno beicinho, seus olhos arregalados e exalando vulnerabilidade, olhando de sua mãe para seu pai. "É tão injusto. Eu realmente gosto dele." Jack tinha certeza de que ele ouviu seu próprio coração quebrar um pouco quando os olhos de seu filho se encheram de lágrimas.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, Troy. Eu prometo!" Disse Jack, puxando Troy para si mesmo em um abraço apertado.

"Basta ter paciência, querido." Disse Lucille, enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Troy.

Troy apenas assentiu. Ele esperava que se ele seguisse seus conselhos tudo ficaria bem novamente.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Vance Evans era um homem orgulhoso, mas mesmo ele podia ver que as decisões que ele fez duas semanas atrás eram as erradas. Seu filho não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, não mais, sua filha dava-lhe olhares gelados toda vez que ele falava com ela, mesmo suas respostas sendo educadas, e sua esposa, depois que ela pediu pela primeira vez o porquê e ele não a respondera, apenas falava com ele quando era extremamente necessário.

Mas a coisa que absolutamente partiu seu coração foi quando ele estava passando pela porta do quarto do seu filho e ele ouviu os soluços de doer o coração.

Ele não sabia se ele conseguiria manter a proibir o seu filho de ver o menino que ele claramente realmente gostava.

Mas ele estava com medo. O mundo era um lugar absolutamente detestável. O Ensino Médio ainda mais. Ele não conseguiria lidar se o seu filho fosse ferido.

Isso o mataria.


End file.
